15 and Pregnant
by amara098
Summary: What happen when Austin and Ally make a big mistake.
1. Chapter 1-I am pregnant

Ally Pov

I as look at the stick (pregnancy test) in my hand i begin too cry. Then, my mom and dad came in with shopping bags i looked at them and cried even more. My mom slide down beside me and started too cry my dad hit the wall and made a hole in the wall. He got his coat and mine and told me too "Come on." I said okay. As we got in his car he look so angry i never saw him so angry. I asked him where are we going he said "Were going too Austin house." i said no daddy please i don't want too tell him he looked at me and said "You are going to tell him if you like or not." I cried the whole way there as soon we got there he jumped up out the car. He knocked on the door so hard that when Austin open it he looked scared. My dad was about to choke him when Mike came to the door and said "What the problem that you have too hit my door so hard." When he was done talking my dad said " I do have a reason my baby girl who is 15 is pregnant by your son." I looked at Austin who was shocked and then i started running and tripped over somthing and landed on my stomach my dad, Austin ,and Mike ran to me and said to Austin mom Mimi to call the amblance i was just holding my stomach and praying to God my baby was still alive. As, I was at the hostpital the doctor came in and said the baby was okay i look at Austin he got happier and i smiled and said thank you. Then, Austin came over too my bed i look at him and said "You have been crying.'' He looked at me and said "Yeah my pregnant girlfriend tripped and almost lost our baby thank God yall both are okay." I said "About that if you dont want too be in the baby life it's okay i can raise it by myself." he look at me like of course i want the baby he said "Baby i want the baby and u too be in my life." I smiled and I said "I love you ." "I love you too Ally and u baby ." He said while rubbing my stomach. He said "I be right back i got a surprise ." I laughted and said "okay!" He came back with a huge teddy bear and my family. I smiled and said "Thank you!'' They said ''Welcome.'' The next day i was let out i was so happy when i got home. When Austin went in the bathroom he found the pregnancy test on the floor he said ''This small thing lets you if your pregnant or not.'' i said ''Yes.'' He said ''Wow was it hard too pee on it he said.'' I look at him and nodded head no. As, we went too my room my TV was still on it was on Teen Mom i looked at it then Austin came in and saw i was watching and turned it off i was like wtf he said ''That is just fake shit that makes teen moms give up their baby because of what the teen moms go through on this stupid show .'' i looked at him and nodded and said "I will never give up my child.'' He said ''Our child.'' I said


	2. Chapter 2

Ally Pov

As, Austin and I was on our way too the doctor to find out is our baby still healthy. My mom and his mom were in the front talking while me and him was thinking about baby names when Mimi said ''Are thinking about aportion or adaption'' I said ''Of cousre not we are keeping the baby.'' she looked at us. Then my mom said ''Yall are going wonderful parents" and she smiled,i smiled ,Austin smiled but Mimi said ''But, their too young.'' My mom said "Still if they chose too have sex they can choice to keep a baby.'' After, that nobody said anything when we got too the doctor office everbody was looking at me like your too young to be pregnant. Even the doctor said '' Are you giving your baby up.'' Me and Austin said no at the same time smiled at the each other the doctor looked at use like we was crazy. I smiled at him. After, that we went too Melody Diner I ate the weirds stuff like ice cream with pickles, chicken tenders with musturad, onions,and ralshish. Austin said ''It look so nasty but so good to you since your pregnant.'' I smiled. As, we was going home Austin was going too stay at my house for a while becuase if something happen too me and the baby he'll be there. So, I when making my bed and Austin was getting me something too eat when I heard my window open i turned around it was Dallas he lived behide me we are best friend. He said ''Hey'' i said ''What up" we were talking when I told him i was pregnant he yelled at me and said ''Who knocked you up?'' i was like "Not you.'' He look at me and said ''You are a slut'' I looked at him and started too cry. When Austin came in I was still crying he said whats wrong I told him what happen. He got up and looked angry he said ''I'll be right back.'' I said ''No just leave it alone.'' He said ''No he is not going too come in here and call you a slut because you got pregnant and many girls he slept with and now he haves HIV.'' I looked at him like what. He nodded he sat down he said " What are we going to do." I said "Give him or she up" He said in a hurry "No!" i said "Okay."  
Thank you and Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

I am three month pregnant and we still havent told Trish or Dez. They have been avoiding use and they have been whispering and smiling at each other uncontrolble.I asked Austin what going on with them he siad he was thinking the same thing. Its been three weeks and they even talked to use yet so i went up to them and said "What with you two?"

"What do you mean?"Trish anwsered

"Why are you two acting like you love each other.

"Well we have two tell you something."

"What?"

"We are-"

Cliffhanger Sorry it so short Please Review

~Amara


End file.
